


Crazy for you

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Homossexualidade, Insinuação a sexo, Linguagem Imprópria, M/M, Sexo, nudez
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: – Kotetsu, desce o zíper pra mim?Apenas um mero pedido, que poderia causar muitas coisas, até mesmo surpreender certo herói.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 1





	Crazy for you

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originalmente postada em 30/09/2014 participando do 5º Tributo Dia do Sexo do Fórum Need For Fic: 06/09 , Tiger & Bunny, Slash/Yaoi M/M, Smut – Kotetsu T. Kaburagi (Tiger) e Barnaby Brooks Jr. (Bunny) – Pós final de Anime
> 
> Beta-reader: Keiko Maxwell, minha linda, muito, mas muito obrigado por me ajudar quando precisei! <3
> 
> Todos os direitos reservados ao Fanartista

_**Sternbild City** _

_**Verão** _

O calor lá fora estava infernal. Nem mesmo o ar condicionado do apartamento aconchegante do coelho conseguia vencer o abrasador ar seco que parecia tomar conta de todos os lugares naqueles dias.

Parado próximo a parede de onde provinha o ar gelado, Barnaby parecia estar mais irritadiço. Levantando um pouco os cabelos, tentava inutilmente puxar para baixo o zíper que prendia a roupa colada ao corpo. O uniforme preto que lembrava a couro, estava o sufocando mais.

Com um pouco de esforço, finalmente conseguiu descer um tanto do zíper e, meio aliviado, voltou-se na direção do ar. Os olhos fechados. Parecia ter esquecido de tudo ao seu redor.

Observando o parceiro a um canto, Kotetsu arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e coçou a nuca. Não conseguia entender por que o loiro estava tão irritado naquele dia. Estava calor? Sim estava, mas não era motivo para tanta reclamação, principalmente com ele. 

Bufando, desceu mais um pouco sua roupa quase idêntica a do outro e coçou levemente o tórax desnudo. Haviam seguido direto para a casa do loiro, pois estavam próximos, e aquilo explicava porque ambos ainda vestiam os uniformes.

\- Hei, Bunny-chan, algum problema? – Perguntou ao bebericar um pouco de água gelada e deixar a garrafa sobre a mesinha ao lado da poltrona na qual estava sentado.

O herói mais novo abriu lentamente os olhos, estava usando lentes de contato para corrigir a miopia, focando os verdes nas íris de cor âmbar. 

\- Aqui dentro ainda está quente. – Reclamou Barnaby. 

\- Sim, realmente. Mas você já regulou isso no limite. – Disse ao apontar para o aparelho de ar condicionado. – Talvez fosse melhor livrar-se dessa roupa quente. – Sorriu de lado.

\- Talvez não seja uma má ideia. – Barnaby respondeu, e sem muito pensar, virou de costas para o moreno, permanecendo onde estava. Levantando os cabelos e puxando para o lado com a outra mão o que havia conseguido soltar da roupa, pediu. – Kotetsu, desce o zíper para mim?

Devorando o loiro com os olhos, Tiger levantou de um salto da poltrona e com passos ligeiros aproximou-se do mais novo. Segurando o pequeno fecho de metal, começou a descer lentamente o zíper até o começo das nádegas. Com uma das mãos, deslizou o tecido grosso para o lado aproveitando para resvalar lentamente as unhas pelo ponto fraco do outro, as costas. 

Sorriu ao sentir o outro herói conter um leve gemido. Com ambas as mãos, puxou para baixo o macacão, livrando o ‘coelhinho branco’ do que parecia incomodá-lo. 

Colando o corpo no de Barnaby, Kotetsu aproveitou para mordiscar a base do pescoço com o ombro. Novo sobressalto de Bunny, seguido do riso divertido do mais velho.

\- Bunny-chan, você é simplesmente previsível. – Sorriu. – Um coelhinho branco muito fofo! – Gracejou ao finalmente cravar os dentes bem abaixo dos ombros. Substituindo os dentes pela língua e os lábios, sugou com vontade, deixando uma marca avermelhada no lugar.

Para não perder o equilíbrio, Barnaby apoiou ambas as mãos na parede.

\- Kote-tsu, era apenas para abrir... – Novo gemido, um tanto mais alto. O moreno havia mordido o meio das costas de Bunny.

\- Hmm... você geme tão gostoso. – Murmurou Tiger. Com mãos hábeis deslizou o restante da roupa do loiro, deixando-o apenas com a boxer preta. Apalpando todo o corpo de Barnaby, ajudou-o a virar-se.

\- Ojisan... – Ronronou Bunny ao encará-lo. As mãos deslizando pelo tórax definido, esfregando os mamilos do moreno. Beliscando. Regozijou-se ao escutá-lo gemer também. Deixando as mãos pararem na cintura do namorado, com um puxão, desceu a roupa preta e a boxer que ele estava usando. Com olhos cobiçosos, mirou o pênis ereto. – Temos um tigre faminto por aqui. – Comentou ao se ajoelhar. 

Extasiado, Kotetsu mirou o mais novo sustentando-lhe o olhar. Não queria perder nada. Queria sugar a língua que Bunny deslizava lentamente sobre os lábios levemente róseos e macios. Mordiscar-lhe a língua e sugá-la, mas não conseguiu pensar em mais nada ao sentir o roçar dos lábios por toda a extensão de seu peito e por último em seu membro. 

Gemendo alto, quando Bunny finalmente abocanhou seu pênis, Tiger jogou um pouco a cabeça para trás. Os olhos fechados em deleite. Ter Bunny ali, ajoelhado a sua frente e o devorando, era como estar no paraíso. Algo que nunca poderia imaginar e que ele, não se cansava de ver, de sentir.

\- Bunny-chan... hmm... Devagar! – Pediu com urgência. – Sabe que... – Novo gemido. – Sabe que eu não sou mais um jovenzinho. 

\- Então... - Gracejou Bunny ao parar de sugá-lo. – ...devo parar? Digo, parar com tudo? – Um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

\- Coelhinho mal! – Kotetsu o puxou, empurrando para o sofá. – Sabe, não é muito bom brincar com um tigre faminto! – E aproximando o rosto do dele, mordeu o lábio inferior do outro.

Bunny fechou os olhos, gemendo mais alto e deixando-se levar pelas carícias que as mãos de Kotetsu faziam. Ao sentir os lábios, dentes e a língua enrodilharem seus mamilos um de cada vez, arqueou o corpo, querendo mais. Precisava de bem mais. Queria Tiger dentro de si.

\- Kot-Kote-tsu... – Arfou Bunny ao sentir o seu pênis ser apertado por uma das mãos do namorado.

\- Geme pra mim, Bunny-chan. – Pediu Tiger. Puxando a boxer do loiro para baixo, deixando-o sem mais nada que os impossibilitasse de um maior contato. Deslizando a língua do tórax até a cintura, segurou com uma das mãos a base do pênis do coelho e sem anunciar, ou mesmo delongas, abocanhou o membro pulsante, o sugando, mordiscando a base e o saco, alterando com lambidas e chupões.

Estendendo a mão direita na direção do loiro e sem parar o que fazia, observou-o sugar-lhe os dígitos com vontade. As bochechas levemente coradas. Tiger adorava cada vez que o via encabulado. O sempre tão seguro de si Barnaby Brooks Jr. se entregava ao deleite e inebriava-se com cada momento mais íntimo que eles tinham.

Retirando lentamente os dedos besuntados com a saliva do mais novo, Kotetsu, deslizou um digito para o interior do namorado. Queria prepará-lo, não fazia parte de seus planos daquele momento machucar seu tão amado coelhinho.

Deslizando mais um dígito para o interior apertado e quente de Bunny, Tiger buscou pelo ponto que sabia iria dar maior prazer para seu parceiro. Assim que o achou, sentiu o corpo do mais novo tremer. Apertando um pouco o sexo dele, evitou assim que este gozasse antes mesmo de ser penetrado. Sorriu ao escutar o palavrão.

\- Ora, Bunny-chan, talvez eu deva lavar-lhe a boca com sabão. – Gracejou e antes que o outro dissesse alguma coisa, deslizou um terceiro dígito para dentro dele. 

Arfando, Barnaby arqueou novamente o corpo, ondeando um pouco os quadris. Sentindo que ele estava pronto, e que não poderia aguentar mais, Tiger mordiscou-lhe a lateral da coxa esquerda e com um tapa um pouco mais forte na lateral da coxa direita, mirou-o com intensidade e interesse.

\- Vira de costas!

Não era um pedido e Barnaby compreendia muito bem o que Kotetsu queria com aquilo. Esperando que este lhe desse um pouco de espaço, tomou a posição que fora exigida. Abraçando uma pequena almofada escura, volveu levemente a cabeça para o lado, divisando assim a silhueta bem torneada do tigre.

Sentindo o toque das mãos espalmadas em suas costas, o loiro ronronou e remexeu o corpo como se quisesse escapar do toque, do contato, mas Tiger deitou-se sobre ele, prendendo-o de encontro ao sofá. 

Barnaby tentava se controlar, mas era impossível. Adorava quando Kotetsu fazia aquilo com ele. Era delicioso, e sabia que em breve sentiria sua pele ser toda mordiscada. Muitas vezes as mordidas que ele espalhava doíam, mas para ele, para o coelhinho, eram como se fagulhas fossem espalhadas acendendo mais sua libido e o inebriando mais.

Roçando o membro nas nádegas de Bunny, Tiger posicionou-se para poder penetrá-lo. Facilitando um pouco para o namorado, o loiro ergueu sutilmente os quadris. 

Ao reparar naquele movimento, Kotetsu segurou a cintura do parceiro e com o auxílio de sua própria saliva, deslizou a glande para dentro do corpo do mais novo. A pressão se fechando sobre seu pênis. O gemido baixo do namorado o instigando a continuar.

Com um leve movimento, Barnaby pareceu convidar o tigre para que este o devorasse por completo.

\- Hmm... delicioso! Murmura pra mim, Coelhinho! – Pediu.

Palavras desconexas começaram a escapar pelos lábios marcados pelos muitos beijos e mordidas. Barnaby já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Queria apenas mais e mais. 

Quando Kotetsu tomou seu membro com uma das mãos e começou a manipulá-lo no ritmo das estocas, o loiro sentiu que muito em breve não conseguiria mais se controlar.

\- Hmm... Ti-ger... – A voz rouca pelo prazer que lhe era proporcionado.

\- Pede pra mim, o que quer? – Instigou Kotetsu.

\- Me deixa, me faz... ah! Kot... eu quero gozar! 

O moreno adorava quando seu namorado perdia as estribeiras e começava a falar coisas mais pervertidas. Baixando um pouco o corpo, continuou as estocadas, mas fortes e profundas.

Ao sentir o corpo abaixo do seu começar a tremer, Tiger preparou-se para o que viria. Os gemidos e arfares se misturando tão logo Barnaby atingiu seu ápice, melando a mão do outro com seu sêmen. Com a pressão exercida em seu pênis, Kotetsu também gozou, inundando as entranhas do namorado ao mesmo tempo em que lhe mordia com força o ombro direito.

O gemido alto, quase um lamento, o corpo abaixo tentando escapar, mas sem nenhuma chance. O beijo, um gosto metálico como o de sangue nos lábios do moreno.

Com um leve sorriso, pois de nada adiantava ralhar com o mais velho, Bunny roçou como pode o nariz de Tiger.

\- Ojisan, você fez novamente... – Insinuou ao fato de mais uma vez o tigre ter-lhe arrancado sangue ao lhe morder.

O riso baixo, um tanto envergonhado, até mesmo aparvalhado.

\- Ora, meu Coelhinho branco fofo, o que posso fazer se sou louco por você! – O olhar ganhando um brilho sedutor. – Eu não resisto ao seu charme. – Aproveitando que estava bem próximo do lóbulo da orelha do outro, mordiscou e em seguida deitou um beijo estalado em seu pescoço. O que fez Bunny estremecer mais uma vez.

\- Kotetsu... 

\- Hmm... Bunny-chan, creio que eu ainda não esteja saciado! – Ronronou ao cravar os dentes na base do pescoço do loiro, que mais uma vez, iria render-se aos encantos do tigre.

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *Sentada a frente do PC, a Coelha aquariana parece não ligar para nada, ou quase nada*
> 
> Droga de photoshop novo! Que saudades da antiga versão! Humph
> 
> Kardia: *se aproximando como quem não quer nada e vendo a imagem de Tiger & Bunny sendo trabalhada* Escuta... *o semblante carrancudo a unha vermelha apontando para o monitor* Outra fic desses dois??? Quando é que você vai resolver fazer algo comigo e com Dégel?
> 
> *revirando os olhos* Kardia, quando eu sentir vontade!
> 
> Kardia: Como assim, sentir vontade?
> 
> Oras, simples! Quando me der vontade, a inspiração para algo com vocês surja!
> 
> Kardia: Mas é muito atrevida, esquecendo seus musos assim do nada???
> 
> Kardia, você não existe. *revirando os olhos* Quer saber o bem da verdade? *fazendo uma pausa* O kit fic está logo ali, e está surgindo uma ideia de escrever algo com Defteros e Dégel.
> 
> Kardia: Você não faria isso, faria?
> 
> Experimenta continuar com sua linha de raciocínio... *sorriso enviesado nos lábios* Vai lá ficar com o Dégel e me deixa, ok?
> 
> Kardia: Audácia dessa aquariana! Humph *saindo rapidamente*
> 
> Bem, *olhando de lado* desculpem, Kardia é muito enxerido. *risos* Err... Obrigado a todos que aqui chegaram, fazia tempo que não escrevia algo hot com esses dois. Espero que tenha fica ao agrado e se gostaram, please, deixem comentários.
> 
> Beijos e até meu próximo surto  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
